


How Can I Escape When I've Got Nowhere To Run?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drug Dealing, Gangs, Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M, Natasha would totally make a cool mother, New York City, New York underground, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Okane ga Nai - Freeform, Peggy is totally awesome, Possessive Steve, Reference to Drugs, Sexual Slavery, They make a kick ass team, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is only 15, Underage - Freeform, based off of an anime, dark-ish!Steve, so is pepper, will turn smutty later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't know how his life got like this. One moment he's a 15 year old college boy, living the normal life of a teenage billionaire. All of a sudden, he becomes some blonde guy's sex slave. Now, Tony Stark is involved with a whole new crowd, filled with kidnappings and murders, and it all centers around his "Owner". (Read more inside. Rated T for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony, you damsel in distress, you!

OK, so here's how my story is gonna go.

Tony is a 15 year old college student, he doesn't live the party, drunken lifestyle. His parents died when he was younger, so he's more mature and responsible (we'll talk about that later!). He was somehow kidnapped and probably sold to an illegal sex slave operation, where he met his owner, Steve Rogers.

In this, Steve lives more the Tony Stark lifestyle. He is a billionaire, his money coming from a huge drug-trade operation he runs. He has other separate resources where his money comes from, and again, we'll get to that later. (I dont wanna give to much away!) steve is charming, but extremely dangerous. This is sort of a mafia!AU but only 40%. I'm not really sure what to classify this as...

Anyways, Steve is not someone you want to cross, and he REMEMBERS TONY but he can't figure out where, when and why the younger boy is stuck in his head.

Everything else will be revealed later, as you probably know. I will finish this story! I am determined! The other one is just for fun and I'll update it every once in a while. But this one is my main focus. Sort of based off of a anime I watched, Okane ga nai.If you wanna watch it, go ahead. It's on youtube. Tony is more Ayase and Steve is Kanou. It's not the same PLOT but it has some scenes and things based off of the anime. Everyone else will appear, but it's Stony-ccentric.

NOW READ ON! This was just a a "so heres whats happening to get you prepared" thing. Next chapter is the real deal. COMMENT WHEN DONE! IT FEEDS MY HOPES AND DREAMS.

p.s. if anyone is interested in a cover for this, feel free to draw one or make one and send it to me! I would love you forever and I'll give you almost anything you want!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Actual Chapter guys!  
> (I'll post more notes later)

Tony didn't know how he got into this position. One moment he's walking to school, and the next, he's chained up and naked on the center of a stage in front of hundreds of men. No women from what Tony can see, which should've really set off some warning bells. To his far left, a man stood in front of a podium, calling out numbers.

"I see 50,000 dollars! Wait, 55,000 dollars, 55,000 dollars folks! C'mon, people! This is a beautiful servant up on stage! 15 years of age, handsome, young and has the stamina we all wish we had! Better yet, folks, this little lad up here is a virgin!" The man yelled out towards the men, and immediately more and more signs went up with their listed prices. Tony felt sick.

'Oh god, I must be at some sort of sex slave auction!' And really, Tony thought he should've felt more terrified at the thought, but he felt AMAZING. 'Must be some sort of drugs.'

Tony looked around, his eyes half open. Tony could only guess how he looked, arms apart and legs spread for everyone to see, his ass and dick exposed to hungry eyes. Tony's head hit the floor, unable to keep it up with the drugs making everything disproportionate. He felt sick and dizzy.

'Great, I'm being auctioned off to one of these old perverts!' Tony would've cried if he didn't feel all happy inside.

"I hear 80,000! Is that it? Anyone else?"

"95,000 dollars." A man said from somewhere in the back.

Tony quickly looked up, a flash of pain in the back of his skull from the movement. He knew that voice.

He quickly scanned the crowd, until his eyes landed on the person he so wished he'd never see again.

Justin Hammer.

*3 years ago*

Tony was only 13 when Justin Hammer, then 21, tried to get into his pants. Tony was outside studying for his geometry test, having surpassed all his age level studies, when his dad's business rival came outside. He knew that his dad would be having guests over, and he also knew that if he got in the way, he would be punished later.

Tony kept his head down and focused on his textbook when he heard footsteps approach him.

"What'cha doin' there, sport?" The charming voice asked Tony.

"I'm studying." Tony mumbled in reply, itching for the man to go away but also curious at the same time. "What's your name?" Tony finally asked.

The man laughed and sat down in the grass in front of Tony, angling his head so he could catch Tony's eyes.

"My name is Justin Hammer. And I know that you are the great Tony Stark!" Hammer exclaimed dramatically, lifting Tony's chin up.

Tony blushed and averted his eyes, "Yup, that's me. What're you doing here?"

Hammer let go of Tony's chin to get up and sit close to Tony.

"I Just wanted to see the prodigy son, the Stark heir! I wanted to see if he is as handsome as people make him out to be." Justin said softly, curling his arm around Tony and resting his hand on Tony's hip, pulling the smaller boy closer to his side.

Tony gulped and looked away, but made no move to extract Hammer's hand. Tony clutched his textbook with a white knuckled grip, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing." Tony asked quietly, becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the minute.

Hammer used his other hand to grab Tony's chin and force Tony to look at him. Tony's eyes widened in shock, before Hammer's lips crashed into his. It was a rough kiss, very one sided.

Unsure of how to react, Tony tried to squirm away. He's never kissed a guy before, let alone a man who was a lot more mature than him.

Hammer brought the squirming Tony onto his lap, and wrapped both arms around him, Tony's geometry textbook knocked to the ground

"You look absolutely RAVISHING right now." Hammer mumbled before pulling Tony into another kiss. Hammers hands were all over Tony, rubbing on the inside of his thighs and sliding up and down his side. Hammer pulled Tony's head back, exposing his pale neck. Tony gasped in surprise when Hammer bit and sucked a hickey on his jaw and all along down his neck. Tony moaned and tried harder to get away from the older man.

"Trust me kid, I'm going to make you feel so good." Hammer growled, before attacking his neck again.

Tony moaned at the feeling of Hammers mouth sucking on his neck, shoving at his chest weakly.

"S-stop! STOP! What are you doi-… ooh. Ah ah, mmmm, n-NO!" Tony screamed, kicking out.

Hammer ignored Tony's cries and continued his assault. His other hand drifted uncomfortably close to Tony's cock, rubbing and squeezing the inside of his thighs. Tony groaned, feeling an unwelcome pang of arousal, before screaming again when Hammer shoved his hand down his shorts. Tony yelped, Hammer's hand stroking his dick, when Tony punched Hammer in the jaw.

Hammer gasped and pulled back, his hand coming out of Tony's pants. Tony scrambled up and off of Justin's lap, before taking off running to his house. He heard Hammer laugh behind him.

"You can't run away from me, Tony! I will have you, and your company! Everything."

*Present

"95,000 dollars! Going once, going twice!"

"1,500,000 dollars." A voice spoke, loudly but calmly.

Every man turned to look at the newcomer, Hammer's shocked face amoung them. A tall, muscular, blue-eyed...GOD stood in the doorway of the theatre, briefcase in hand. He stared at Tony, eyes dark with what Tony thought was incredible emotion. Tony blushed and tilted his head back again.

"All in cash. Right here, right now."

The auctioneer gaped at the blonde, before whispering, "Sold!"


	3. Steve's past. PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to give us a little insight on how Steve got where he is in the world, and how he met Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in present time. 2013 if any of you DIDN'T know. So Steve met Tony in the spring of 2011. :) Tony was molested in 2010. 
> 
> I think my math is right. :p Not my best subject. READ THE END FOR MORE NOTES IF YOU WANT

_9 years ago_ _, Steve was accepted into a business college in New York City._

_6 years ago_ _, Steve got a call from his hometown in Brooklyn. Apparently, his mother had died from a gunshot wound to her abdomen. Two rival gangs had a shootout, with three people dead and seven in the hospital, all of them gang members. Five innocent bystanders were also dead, his mother one of them. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. ‘_ **_Maybe_ ** _,’ Steve thought, ‘i_ **_f she hand’t known that I was coming home for the summer, she wouldn’t have died_ ** _.’ Apparently his mother was out buying cooking supplies, intending to surprise Steve when he got back home._

_5 years ago , Steve finally completed college, gaining a business degree. With a fresh start ahead, Steve was offered a job at a rising company, focused on selling and producing houses and apartments based in New York City. Steve was really pleased, since he didn’t have to move out of his apartment and he would be making a fair amount of money from the job._

_2 ½ years ago , the company went bankrupt, and was bought out by a real estate agency. Steve was fired and replace by someone who’s pay was lower and more affordable to the new company._

_2 years ago , Steve found himself on the streets of New York. Having found no job, Steve lost everything he owned. The bank took his house and his car, the city took away his electricity and cable long before that. He had absolutely nothing. _

_That was the moment that Steve decided that life wasn’t worth it anymore._

_He had not family or relatives, his mother dead and his father missing, no girl or guy to go home to. No one to love him or take care of him. He had absolutely nothing to live for. At least he still had his diploma. Fat lot of good that’s going to do him._

_Steve was standing in the middle of times square, staring at the flashing advertisements and billboards, absorbing the thrum of footsteps and the honking of taxis and cars. Savoring the sights, smells and noises of New York, because it might be the last day he got to experience the life all around him. Not a lot of people were around as usual, but in New York City, a little still means a lot. A light rain fell all around, the drops catching the lights and making the whole place simmer and shine. Steve stood around in nothing but his father’s old army jacket and tattered jeans he found in the dumpster, after his last pair finally gave up and almost ripped in half. It was mid-spring, so not as cold, but winter still hung on to New York like an icy claw._

_His hair was poorly done with some rusty scissors and he sported a raggedy beard, with no money for even a razor, let alone anything else but a light snack. His stomach protested to everything he did since he didn’t feed himself as much as a 200 pound, muscular man should. He still ran everyday and worked out by using trees as pull up bars, trash cans as weights and anything else he could find._

_He tried to still look as best as he could, but all in all, Steve just couldn’t do it anymore._

_“Hey. Are you ok?” A small voice asked from behind Steve._

_“I’ve been better.” Steve responded dryly, not bothering to turn around._

_“Do you know that woman? On the billboard, I mean. You’ve been staring at her for an awfully long time.” The voice asked again. Steve rolled his eyes._

_“If I knew that woman, I think I would be in a much better place than I am in right now.” Steve hissed._

_The billboard showed a stunning woman named Margaret Carter. Steve passed by the billboard multiple times during his walks. It advertised Margaret’s designer clothes. It was supposed to be so comfortable, yet still fashionable, that every woman wanted one. Her style was more regal and conservative, yet it still showed a woman’s natural beauty. Her line was the ‘thing to die for’ critics raved, and because even the critics loved her, she was one of the most successful woman alive. She had more money than more than 90% of the world! If Steve knew her, than he definitely would’ve asked for some financial support._

_“Do you need help?” the guy asked again._

_Steve turned around, angry for some unknown reason. “Look, I DON’T WANT Your…” Steve’s eyes widened and all his anger vanished. Right in front of him, stood the most beautiful guy that Steve has ever met. With dark brown hair, wide almond eyes, pale skin and almost a head shorter than Steve the boy took Steve’s breath away._

_“Are you ok sir?” the teen asked cautiously, but Steve only saw those full lips parting a fraction of an inch at the end of his sentence. All Steve wanted to do was grab the teen and run his hands all over his body, map out all of the grooves and curves. Steve wanted to claim him, take him in every way possible, to tear off his seemingly expensive clothes and make the boy keen and moan underneath him. He wanted to kiss those full lips, until they were bruised and could only scream Steve’s name-_

_“Dude? Sir? Mister? Hey, whats wrong?” The teen asked cautiously, grabbing Steve’s arms and anchoring him back to the present._

_“Hmm? What?” Steve shook his head, willing away the emotions brought up by the young teen._

_“-look like you need help and since I’m rich, I think that 8,000 dollars would be good.” The teen said distractedly, looking through his wallet before shoving a stack of bills into Steve’s hand. “That’s my one good deed for the day, I guess.”_

_Steve stood there, gaping at the bills in his hand._

_“N-no! I’m sorry, I just can’t accept this! I mean… I don’t even know your name?” Steve asked. He didn’t really want to tell the boy that he was just contemplating suicide right before the teen walked up to him._

_The teen laughed, a low but light sound, before a small blush appeared on his pale cheeks. “Tony. You can call me Tony.”_

_Steve stared at Tony, deciding that his blush was his favorite color on the planet, before snapping out of it._

_“Here’s my number if you need any more help. I mean, you seem to have something, so If you want some support just give me a call.” Tony said, handing Steve a small business card._

_“Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I’ll repay you, promise!” Steve said earnestly, delighted that he may be able to find Tony again._

_Tony laughed again, before backing up a bit. “Sorry, I have to leave now. My ‘uncle’ is picking me up for a funeral we have to go to.” A sad look crossed Tony’s face, before it disappeared just as quick._

_“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.” Steve said, concerned for the young boy._

_Tony chuckled dryly, “Wasn’t much of a loss I guess.”_

_A black limo pulled up, stopping right by Tony. Tony waved at Steve, before getting into the limo._

_“Wait, I forgot your name!” Tony yelled, his head poking out of the top._

_“Steve! My name is Steve.” Steve yelled back, smiling as he did so._

_“Steve. Well, I’ll see you later Steve.” Tony called back, before climbing back in. The limo glided away, leaving Steve speechless by the side of the road._

_Steve stared at the stack of bills he held in his hand. He smiled and decided that now, he wouldn’t give up. He would make it, somewhere, and he would find Tony and pay him back. Maybe even more._

_Excited for a good future ahead, Steve walked away, deciding to get some new jeans and t-shirt first. As he walked away, his last thought was,_ **_‘I wonder how that limo made it in here.’_ **

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Peggy should be in this! She needs love and support, especially with some of the hate she's been getting. Pepper is DEFINITELY gonna be in this too, because I love her and admire her work in every way possible! THEY ARE SOME KICK ASS WOMEN!
> 
> Anyways, this may be a two part chapter (at least I'm hoping!). This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. If you catch anything, tell me please! I don't want to keep it up if it's grammatically incorrect or anything! 
> 
> One more announcement! I am accepting prompts, If anyone has one that they would like me to write. I got stuck for a bit, and it helps me if I quit for a little bit and then start up again. SO, I am accepting prompts! Hit me up on my tumblr; surefireeditor .


	4. how the gang got together

“Hey Steve! Look at you, all fancy and dolled up.” Steve’s friend, Clint Barton, shouted at him from across the restaurant.  
Steve laughed and walked over, ignoring the people staring at him from every corner of the restaurant. He was wearing his brand new navy blue suit, with dress shoes and a white tie.  
“Thanks, Clint. It feels nice!” Steve replied, sliding into the booth across from Clint.  
“Apparently it’s a step up for you, old friend. Hey, speaking of which, why didn’t you call me during your whole ‘Downward Spiral’! I could’ve helped you out! I got that police-gig over by Brooklyn, with a nice little apartment. It was HARD to find, but since I have such ‘remarkable talent’ they found me a place!” Clint boasted, motioning for a water to bring them a drink.  
“Sorry, Steve. I already ordered. Hope you like Red!”  
Steve smiled softly, feeling a twinge of jealousy at his friends success during his hard time.  
“Mind telling me what happened?” Clint asked, handing Steve a glass.  
Steve sighed and swirled his wine around. “I lost everything Clint! My home, my clothes, my car, my life… My family.”  
Clint stared at him sadly, “Man, I wish I knew earlier, Steve. I’m really sorry bro.” Clint whispered, tilting his glass towards Steve before taking a drink. Steve just sipped his and hummed thoughtfully.  
“So, wonder boy. I have two questions for ya.” Clint said.  
Steve glanced up at Clint and motioned for him to continue.  
“Question NUMERO UNO,” Clint said dramatically, putting both elbows on the table and making a twirling motion with his fingers. “If you were, like, a hobo no more than a WEEK ago, how did you get enough money to buy new clothes and afford to eat here?”  
Steve sat back, tapping his finger on the wine glass and studying the restaurant with an artist’s eye.  
The restaurant was called “21 Club”, an expensive restaurant located at 21 west and 52nd St in New York. It was very sophisticated, and took a while to get a reservation. In Steve’s opinion, it was very luxurious, but over expensive and crowded. The latter of which, is what Steve had exactly in mind.  
“Clint… so far in my life, nothing has every really worked out for me.” Steve began, setting his drink down and facing Clint on directly. “I’ve tried my hardest to become SOMEONE! Find some MEANING to my life! FInd something that I’m ACTUALLY GOOD AT! Then I remembered. After I ran into you at that cafe a couple of days back, I got to thinking. ‘Who else do I know who would live around here?’ You see Clint, I’ve spent too much time sitting on my butt and feeling sorry for myself that I forgot one important detail. I DO have people who would help me out, I was just too BLIND from pride that I just didn’t realize it. So I scoured the city, using some phone books and library computers, until I found another old buddy from college. Loki Laufeyson!” Steve said excitedly, practically vibrating in his seat.  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Thor’s adopted brother? The one who went almost insane with rage after he found out he was adopted? THAT Loki? What could you POSSIBLY want with that arrogant nutcase!”  
“He ran a… business of sorts back in College. I remember him boasting about it one night at a party, saying how he was going to be rich one day. So I came to him to ask if he was still doing his ‘business’ and if he was… hiring.” Steve said slowly, staring pointedly at his napkin.  
Clint choked, almost dropping his glass. “STEVE! YOU DIDN’T!”  
“It’s only a temporary situation! After I get some more money I can restart my life!! Besides, he knows how good I am with numbers AND I know that I can be very good salesman.” Steve said defensively.  
Clint groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “That doesn’t mean you get yourself involved in the DRUG TRADE STEVE! Especially with a guy like LOKI!” Clint practically yelled at him. Steve was thankful for the crowded, loud room and he imagined that Clint was too.  
“I know, Clint, I know! You don’t understand-” Steve pleaded.  
“I understand perfectly well the situation you have placed yourself in!” Clint argued.  
“Clint, listen-”  
“No, Steve! Look what your doing is-”  
“Completely irresponsible, I know, but if you could just-”  
“If you say ‘Listen to me’, I WILL axe murder your a-”  
“Clint!”  
“Steve!”  
“Just shut up and-”  
“Shut up and what, huh? What are ya gonna do, pretty boy! You-”  
“CLINT BARTON, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!” Steve yelled, holding on to the sides of the booth so hard, Clint was afraid it was going to splinter.  
“I met someone!” Steve blurted out, releasing the table and holding his head in his hands.  
“You...met someone?” Clint squeaked out (A manly squeak, thank you very much).  
Steve groaned, “Yes I did. He-”  
“HE?”  
“-is generous and handsome and supposedly BRILLIANT at everything, if the internet is to be believed. He helped me out, Clint! Saw me when I was nothing, when I was practically invisible and at my lowest point. He SAVED me!” Steve smiled at the memory. “I just… want to impress him. I want to give him everything, I want to SHOW him that I am not invisible anymore!” Steve whimpered, giving Clint his best “kicked-puppy” look.  
Clint sighed, and settled back down. “Looks like you’ve got it bad, Stevie. So, you’re playing this whole, brand-new, dangerous game for some guy THAT I HAVEN’T EVEN MET YET just so you can impress him?”  
Steve nodded, looking at Clint with an expression of determination and a small bit of fear.  
“Ok, fine Steve. I have a feeling you won’t even tell me his NAME, but back to question numero DOS! What the fuck do I have to do with this.”  
Steve grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
“It’s ultimately your decision, but I want you to be my ‘business partner’.”  
Clint choked again, coughing and thumping his chest. “Business partner?”  
“More like a dolled-up body guard.” Steve said nonchalantly.  
“No, no no no no no, NO!” Clint shook his head furiously, “You can’t rope me into this!”  
“I’m not roping you into anything.” Steve said seriously. “But Natasha’s doing it. Loki found her too, along with a couple of other people who are willing to as well. We’re starting a whole new group, Clint! Think of all the money we could make and the fun we could have!”  
Clint stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked. “Natasha? Like, Natasha Romanoff, aka the-girl-with-the-balls-of-steel, the I-can-kill-you-with-a-thought, screw-the-status-quo, etcetera, THAT NATASHA?”  
Steve nodded. “As well as Thor and James Rhodes, the party animal and the responsible army dude.”  
“They’re in it too?”  
“Yes. And a couple of other people we don’t know. Some owe debts, some just want money and some we don’t even know about. So, are you in?” Steve asked, holding out his hand.  
Clint gulped, staring at Steve’s hand. He groaned, before grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. “If Tasha’s in, I’m in. Can’t let her outshine my awesomeness, can I?” Clint joked.  
Steve just smirked. “Excellent. Now were in business!”

1 ½ Years later (auction day)

“Quit goofing off, you two!” Steve commanded, glaring at his two bodyguards. Natasha and Clint stopped immediately, but continued smirking at him.  
“Lighten up, Steve! Your making the men around her scared!” Clint teased, elbowing him in the side and pointing to the man right next to him. The man proceeded to try and make himself invisible to the powerful man sitting right beside him  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Good. He should be afraid. We are dangerous people, Clint, and it’s about time some people were reminded of it. Now sit back and find one that suites you, you know how I hate being here.” Steve said, gesturing towards center stage.  
They were sitting in the high-class balcony, directly facing the stage in the tiny theatre, at an illegal underground ‘slave auction’. After Clint’s third bad break up in a row, Natasha decided to bring Clint along on one of her scouting missions, where they find confidential actions and buy certain people, who they employ and use to force to pay off their debt. This time was special, since they weren’t finding an employee, but someone to entertain Clint. Natasha dragged Steve along for the money, and also in hopes of finding one that caught his eye. Both bodyguards agreed that Steve needed to ‘Get over that nonexistent guy, and get your ass in gear!’.  
“That boy probably found another, Steve!” Natasha exclaimed as Clint forcibly dragged him out of the office’s and into the limp.  
“Yes! You’re the most successful man in all of the country, with your financial firm and your… side business!” Clint said, glancing at their driver Happy Hogan, who mimed zipping his lips.  
“Find someone else, Steve.” Natasha said softly.

Steve sighed and brought himself back into the present, where Clint was studying the the selections and Natasha was fiddling with her smartphone.  
“He looks nice...too tall...maybe…” Clint muttered to himself, fingers tapping on the railing distractedly.  
Steve adjusted his tux absentmindedly. ‘Still can’t really believe my life has become like this.’ Steve thought to himself.  
Before Steve could delve into his thoughts any further, Clint interrupted with “STEEEEEEEEEEVE! What about that one!” Clint said excitedly, gesturing towards the man on stage, bringing Steve out of his mind.  
Steve leaned over and stared, shocked, at the familiar figure below. ‘Tony!’  
“-andsome, young, and has the stamina we all wished we had! Better yet, folks, this little lad up here is a virgin!” The announcer exclaimed, waving his hands excitedly when he saw how many hands were raised.  
Steve’s heart stopped. Tony was spread out so perfectly, leaving nothing hidden. Relief washed over him as the sound roared impossibly higher.  
‘He hans’t been with anyone else… he’s still pure!’ Steve thought to himself, a small twinge of jealousy flaring up inside when he realized everyone else got to see what was his.  
He quickly grabbed the case and ran, ignoring Clint and Natasha’s worried cries over the beating of his heart. He reached the bottom of the stairs and flung the theatre doors wide open.  
“1,500,000 dollars.” Steve said, surprised how his voice was so calm. He quickly caught Tony’s eye, relief washing through him when he saw that he hand’t been hurt. He stared down the room, daring anyone to contradict his payment.  
“All in cash. Right here, right now.”  
“Steve, what are you doing.” Natasha whispered in his ear, a little breathless after the run downstairs.  
“Claiming what’s mine.” Steve whispered bak, and strode towards the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long on the updates! I would've had it last week, but I was too tired to do it :P I won't give you any excuses, that's the real reason. I would've done it sooner, but truthfully, I felt like I could've made this chapter better. This may be revised, I'll tell you in the future. Anyways, new characters are coming up and there may be an OC in here but probably not. I REALLY want Pepper and Peggy to show up soon so be prepared for the badass duo!
> 
> Comments give me strength! :)
> 
> P.S. mistakes are all my own, I'm not accepting beta readers at this moment, sorry. Still need art! Theres something wrong with my computer, check out my fan fiction.net account for a better view.


	5. Tony, you damsel in distress, you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry.

“Get him some clothes.” Steve ordered, walking towards the stage.

  
“B-but sir, how are we s-supposed to-“

  
“PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON HIM!” Steve roared, making the announcer, as well as everyone around him, wince. He closed his eyes, trying to retain some of his calm composer, while people rushed all around him. He heard people whispering to each other, locks being unlocked and chains dragging across the floor. He opened his eyes, not even remotely surprised to see Natasha and Clint flanking him from either side.

  
“Get Happy. We’re leaving immediately.” Steve whispered.

  
“Got it.” They both replied, and immediately set out to find their driver.

  
As they walked away, Natasha whispered to Clint, “We weren’t supposed to spend that much.”

  
I know. Some of that was to pay off Hammer. Did you see his face when Steve swooped in Clint responded a bit worriedly.

  
“Looks like we’re going to have some trouble on our hands. Pepper’s not going to like that.” Natasha said, and swore under her breath

  
“And we both know what an angry CEO is like.” Clint mumbled, worried what type of reaction they would receive as they strode out of the theatre.

* * *

 

Tony felt hands all over his body, removing the shackles around his wrists, neck and feet. His arms were shoved into shirt sleeves while his hips were lifted off the ground and his legs were hastily pushed into some sweatpants. Tony moaned, the softness of the sweatpants feeling good on his sore and feverish skin. He didn’t realize that the hands immediately retracted, and he was left sprawled on the floor.

  
Suddenly, a strong pair of arms lifted him up, and off of the stage floor (“That’s right, I’m on a stage.” Tony thought sleepily) and carried him, bridal style, down the stage and passed the staring men.

  
“Clint! Natasha! Pick up your feet, or so help me god…!” Tony tuned out the loud voice and curled closer to the warm radiating from the broad chest and arms. The voice immediately stopped and Tony looked up a little to see why. The blonde Adonis stared back at him, blue eyes searching his own as if he was looking for any signs of distress.

  
Tony smiled sleepily, still majorly high off of the sedatives, and whispered “Thank you. For saving me.”

  
“Hold on for just a little bit longer love, we’re almost to the limo. I’ll keep you safe.” The blonde whispered back, lifting Tony’s head up and kissing him gently on the forehead.  
Tony smiled and hummed softly, grateful for the gentle touch after the groping hands. He buried his head back in the firm chest again and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

 

Steve rushed Tony out of the theatre and into the limo as fast as he could, all the while making sure that Tony was shielded from prying eyes.

  
As the limo pulled up, Natasha and Clint were out of the vehicle, even before it stopped.  
“You’re chariot is here, O fearless one.” Clint said sarcastically, and opened the door for Steve to climb in, still holding tightly onto Tony. Natasha and Clint climbed in immediately after Steve, and the Limo sped off.

  
“Steve, what you did back there-”Natasha started.

  
Steve spoke, a determined expression on his face.

  
“We’re talking about this before Pepper, Peggy, or Coulson gets ahold of this. If we don’t, we’ll have one angry manager, designer, and CEO on our hands. Pepper will freeze our accounts, Peggy will extract her revenge painfully and embarrassingly, and Coulson will probably taze us. We weren’t supposed to spend that type of money on one kid, Steve. That was also to pay off Hammer so he wouldn’t be one of our major stock holders, a whistleblower.” Clint said, trying not to stare at Tony’s sleeping face.

  
“Clint’s right Steve. Hammer isn’t that much of a threat to our company, but to our underground business dealings he is. He has Vanko and Stane as an ally. He’s close to finding out what you do, what we all do, as a pastime. None of us need that. We can’t handle the accusations, or publicity, as it is.” Natasha added.

  
Steve glared at Clint, noticing his staring, and turned to Natasha. “Fine. We’ll talk to some of our allies, have Pepper and Coulson do some recon and gather information and see what Loki or Bucky can gather from the underground. We keep him,” Steve inclined his head towards Tony, “Out of this. He can’t find out what we do. We keep it under lock and key, and if he finds out…” Steve spoke, the threat clearly laid out.

  
Clint and Natasha exchanged glances. Whoever disobeyed ‘the Captain’, they knew they wouldn’t survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened. Sorry for the short chapters! Just had to add something. Hmmm...  
> Anyways, reviews if you have any!  
> Art please? Yes? No? :/  
> Next update: Within the next 3 weeks maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

“Steven Grant Rogers, may I ask why there is an unconscious man in your office?!”

Steve glanced up from his artwork, glaring at the woman who dared interrupt his ‘private time’. “No you may not Peg as it is none of your business.”

Peggy Carter glared right back at Steve, not a hint of fear show except for the way she clutched the manila folder harder to her chest.

Steve’s office was big, but not massive, an ivory desk placed strategically in front of a giant window that towered over the whole of New York, making him look like the king of the world. The desk itself wasn’t filled with any personal pictures, letters, or any sort of memorabilia that would make a desk feel like a part of someone’s personality. The only thing currently on it was a sketch pad, a stack of pencils and ink as well as a calligraphy pen, which Steve was currently using. Peggy knew his attention was all over the place, whether it was directed towards her, his drawing, the subject of said drawing, or the hundreds of monitors that made up the entirety of the far wall. She never knew why Steve insisted on having the hidden cameras installed that allowed him to have a bird’s eye view of anything and everything inside the building, but she never really pushed the subject. All she knew was that Steve was very paranoid about his employees stealing secrets or slacking off and signed a deal with Hammer Industries to install the cameras in exchange for recommending Hammer Industries technology department to a vast majority of wealthy people that Steve was in touch with. The only person who ever asked or contradicted Steve was a man named James Barnes.

Peggy quickly shook herself out of that dangerous path and continued on speaking. “I’m pretty sure it IS my business Steve because you know how pissed Pepper will be if you brought another stray in that ended up like… well, you know who.” Peggy snapped back. Steve ignored her in favor of continuing the drawing before him.

Peggy glanced at the couch put in front of Steve’s desk, focusing on the young boy currently sleeping on it. All the light in the room seemed to gather on the couch, making it seem like the boy was glowing. He was naked from the chest down, with a blanket covering his lower half. He was snoring peacefully and if it were not for the tattoo on the inside of his left wrist, Peggy would’ve thought that the boy would remain unharmed.

“Steve… you didn’t!”

Steve continued his drawing of Tony, carefully drawing the cursive letters on his wrist that made the words “Property of Steve Rogers” the most defining thing on the whole page.

Peggy gasped in shock, her fear for the boy growing exponentially. She knew that this was THE Tony Stark, the guy that Steve had not stopped talking about ever since she had met him. She knew that Steve was dangerously in love with the boy if the file in her hand had anything to say about it. She also knew that if she handed over the files to Steve then she would be the one sealing Tony’s fate for him.

“Peggy, I know you’re not having any second thoughts know.” Steve said in a low tone of voice that, if directed towards anyone else, could mean certain death.

“He’s just a TEENAGER Steve! He’s underage, you can’t just…!”

“Peg. Give me the file.” Steve said, holding out his hand, knowing that if she disobeyed, things could turn drastic.

Peggy slowly walked over to Steve’s desk and placed the file in his hands.

“Pepper and Coulson will want to do a press release. Having a Stark may raise a couple of Red Flags that we may want to deal with right away.” Peggy whispered, slowly backing out the door.

Steve looked through the files carefully, making sure all the right papers were in the right place.

“Everything appears to be in order. You are dismissed Carter. Hope to see those new suit designs soon.”  
Steve said, going back to his drawing.

Peggy backed out of the office, guilt weighing her down.

She hoped that Tony didn’t end up brainwashed like Bucky did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's been six months and still no word..."
> 
> UNTIL NOW!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
> Weeeeeeellll another chapter. Right now, I'm just trying to set the story up a lot more, like introducing the characters and past events. I might make this into a series, making another story that includes one-shots that people can read on the side. I'm gonna change some of the tags, I think, but I'm not sure. I know Peggy is a kick-ass woman who's not afraid of most things, but the reason why I'm making her REALLY scared of Steve is because I'm trying to make STEVE the "villain" here, and it'll explain why in later chapters. And then BUCKY! Wasn't expecting that now, where you! I'm really excited to introduce BUCKY later, because I feel like he'll spice things up. Tony will wake soon, I promise, but again I really need to focused on the beginnings here! That's all, enjoy your day!


End file.
